a afterlife of a ghost
by little-writer's-pet
Summary: After Danny dies and turns into a ghost, Every thing goes Upside down For Danny. Now he must stay with his friends with out getting captured by his Own father. what's a 14 year old ghost boy to do? some DXS
1. Hello, Danny Fenton

"where am I?" Danny asked. It was Dark. Very dark... Darker then Space.

"Your in the check-in desk of the ghost world, Danny fenton,"a Voice said. Danny looked around but only saw Black, Black, and More black. "who's there?" Danny asked. Silence.........

"Honestly Danny. Haven't we Meet enough times for you To recognize My Voice?" the voice said, growing more recognizable. "Clockwork? What's going on?" Danny asked. Clockwork appeared in front of Danny, holding a Very Old looking BIG book (And I DO mean, BBBBIIIIIGGGG)."Danial fenton, welcome to the ghost world," Clockwork said, flipping threw the pages in the book (how he keeps it up when it must be like 1,000 pounds, I don't know.). "huh?" that's all Danny said, Shocked.

"but I never was-," he was cut off by Clockwork:"oh here you are, The door 4 feet and a mile from Albert thumbs. Follow me Danny." Clockwork said, shutting the big book, an it vanished. Clockwork

Lead Danny to a Big door that was green and Had Skulls with chains and dead roses on it."where that come from?" Danny asked. "let's just say: nowhere," clockwork answered. He opened the door slowly, as the Door protested to be used. "Okay, I Can handle you talking about some door from me But what The Heck is going on!?" Danny asked. Clockwork looked down at him. "Don't tell me you don't know,

Your Dead Danny, Your Dead." He answered, giving another push at the door, this time it opened with out a problem."I'm WHAT!" Danny Yelled in Shock and in disbelieve."No more dilly dally Danny, Come on." Clockwork grabbed the back of Danny's shirt and "dragged" him along with him (Clockwork was flying) when they Reached a Door, It was a tan like color with some posters on it. "why is my Bedroom door out here?" Danny asked, still clueless about what's happening. "since we wanted you to 'feel' comfy in the after life so we Made sure to make a Exact Copy of your room for you," Clockwork said. "that was strangely nice," Danny commented. "well you are the first ghost to come since 1973, Not Meany people become 'restless' after death nowadays," Clockwork explained.

They opened the door and Clockwork was right, The inside looked exactly Like Danny's room on earth, Except with out a window."when you said 'Exact copy' you weren't kidding," Danny said."but the window is missing," He pointed out. Clockwork nodded, "I'll be back later to give you a Assignment, Till then, how about you Rest," Clockwork said, he then flew off. Danny entered the room and the first thing he did was look at himself in the mirror, And he Nearly gasped. He Had Pale Greenish Skin, Red eyes, and his clothes and hair looked like he just got out of bed and slept in his clothes."I.. do not... Look good." Danny said slowly. He Sat down of his bed. "so I am really dead, and now I'm a ghost.. Wow, You'll think I wouldn't be shocked," he sighed, laying on his back on the bed." I wounder how Tuck and Sam are doing. I wounder if my Dad has burned the house down yet. I wounder if my family miss me. And Most of all: How Did I die!?" He asked to no one, then let out another Sigh. "this is going to be one heck of a night... or day.. Which ever," He said to himself (he talks to himself a lot..)

* * *

Okay, that was the first chapter. Can you guys tell me the Name of the firmas thing Danny used to use to suck Ghosts in. I Forgot it's name. R&R! Stay tuned.


	2. welcome back to Earth

Chapter 2

* * *

Sam cried and cried. It has been 3 days since Danny died and was Turned 100% ghost, and Sam nor Tuck has gotten over it. Sam Cried 24/7 and has been a loner after the funeral, she wouldn't even leave the house. Tuck wasn't much better, He didn't cry that much but He was in a state of denial and Shock, Every one thought he was going insane. Danny's family was in the worst of it. Jack and Maddie Both has Stopped ghost hunting and now just looks for ghosts, hoping to find there son's spirit. Jazz cried herself to sleep every night and Was now Flunking school, Her teacher gave sympathy for her and Let her off school till she is less Depressed. But The one who is REALLY suffering is Danny, Since, he's the one who's dead. Danny waited outside the Gate to the Human world, or what Ghosts call it, The Mortal world. He shivered at that thought, He still didn't get over being a ghost, He still didn't know What he was made out of yet. _Your First assignment is something you'll enjoy, I'm sure. All you have to do is to Torment your Old Principal/teacher, _Clockwork's voice rang in his ears. As The portal opened, he sighed. "here goes nothing..." and he flew into the vortex. He ended up in his Old basement."looks like nobody's been down here since the last time I was here," Danny said to himself. He walked up the stares till he reached the kitchen."i guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on my family." He said. He flew off to the door of the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. _Was that... crying?_ He peaked over the edge of the door and saw his hole family sobbing. _It is crying.._ Danny smiled, knowing that his family members missed him. But a Alarm had to Spoil the fun!

_**BEAP  
BEAP  
BEAP  
BEAP**_

It rang in Danny's ears. "AGH!" He Backed away from the door way. He forgot that the new Ghost alarm was right next to the kitchen door. "DAD! Your stupid alarm is going off again!" jazz complained, Wiping her tears on her shirt's sleeve."1) it's not stupid. And 2) I Think this time It _IS_ Danny!" Jack said, jumping onto his feet."uh-oh.." Danny said under his breath. "SEE! I TOLD YOU!" Jack cheered. _Oh Crud!_ Jazz, Maddie, and Jack where both in the kitchen, Starring with Joy at the Ghost boy."Jack, That uh.. Thingabober Worked. We Found him! My Baby boy!" Maddie said, half way to tears again."See Jazz, I TOLD YOU SO!" Jack said, annoying Jazz."DANNY! YOUR BACK!"

Jazz yelled. She ran to her dead brother and hugged him. It felt weird in more ways then 1 but it Made Danny feel warm again since 3 days ago. "guys I can't stay long. I have something really important I have to do Real quick," Danny said, but was more disappointed then his family. "But Danny!" Jack whined, half way to tear also. "I'll be right back..." Danny pointed out. "Oh no your not.. Since your Not going any where!" Danny was now confused, jazz finely let go of her brother and starred at her Dad startlingly."Dad, What are you talking-.... Oh-no! Your not going to-!" Jazz was cut short. Jack Pulled out The Thermos, and Pointed it at Danny."I'm not losing you again, Daniel fenton!" Jack then laughed like a Crazy Moron."uh, Danny, this may be a good time to run or fly," Maddi whispered to Danny. At the moment before Jack turned on The Thermos, Danny flew threw the roof. He flew to his principals house to finish his Mission, Before he can Visit his friends.

(later)

Danny was on his way to Sam's house when something hit him.. for real."Leave Me Alon You Hallucinations!" Tuck screamed, waving his arms around. "ow! That really hurt Tu-. TUCK!" Danny yelled. He Flew down to Tuck's Window. "Danny? IS that really you!?" Tuck asked. Danny nodded.

(little later)

"so let me get this strait, So the Longer you stay in the 'mortal world' the More powerful you get?" Tucked asked. "Yep, pretty much," Danny said, nodding."So have you seen your family at all?" Tuck asked. "yep. My dad went Insane and tried to keep there with him. Jazz somehow hugged me and they have been crying a lot," Danny said. "How's Sam nowadays?"Danny asked. "Sam? I haven't seen her since after your funeral, And she was crying a enough to fill an entire ocean," tuck said."so should I go see her?" "I would if I was you," "Okay, See ya around tuck," Danny flew to Sam's house at Top speed, and reach her window."hey Sam, You in here?" Danny asked. "Who's there!" said a chocked up voice, It belonged to Sam. "It's me Danny, you okay?" Danny said. Sam looked up, Her eyes Grew in shock. "d-d-dan-nn-y? Is that really you?"Sam asked, her eyes where almost all red from Bloodshot. "no it's Tuck. Of course It's me!" Danny said sarcastically. Sam ran to window and hugged him and tight as she can. "DANNY! I missed you!"Sam was over powered with joy. _There goes the Weird feeling again_

"How have you been ever since, I died?" Danny asked. Sam looked down at the floor. "Horrible_._"

_I Just had to ask...._

That's Chapter 2! I hoped you Like it! R&R! Stay Tuned.

Oh I Forgot to Add this last chapter: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR IT'S CHARATERS!

Thank you for reading.. Be back soon!


	3. romantic to horrific

Chapter 3

* * *

Sam started crying again, the tears coming out in rivers."well your life can't be any worse then my.. '_afterlife_'," Danny chocked on the last word. Sam wiped the still coming down tears on her arm and looked at Danny, examining every part of him."only one question comes to mind.. Do all ghost end up green with red eyes?" Sam asked, trying to make it sound like a joke but failed."uh... I guess," Danny said Dryly. Sam smiled, her tears stopped flowing."I have another one," Sam said."does it feel cold to kiss someone who's alive?" Sam smirked. Danny smiled."I don't know, want to find out?" Danny said, already knowing the answer. They got closer and closer to each other till they where just a inch away from each other. Then there Lips met. It wasn't cold at all(well maybe for Sam since she's kissing a ghost), It was for sure warmer then a Hug. But like all Romantic moments it had to be spoiled by Jake."AH-HA! I found you!" He said.(he was on a ladder to reach the window)."DAD!" Danny yelled in surprise. " ! What The Heck Are you doing!"Sam yelled."Look Danny! This would Be a lot easier if you Just Got into this Stupid thing!"Jake yelled, then he pointed A firmest (notice that I didn't say _THE) _at Danny."Danny, your dad is at the only window in my room. My Parents don't know that you or your Nut-job dad is here. Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Sam asked. Danny smirked."Yes I do, Hold on tight,"Danny said. Sam did has she was told and held on, Danny turned transparent, and so did Sam. Danny flew threw the ceiling and into the night."DARNIT! Hey- this isn't right," Jake said, looking at the firmest in his hands.

(Danny and Sam)

Sam's house got smaller and smaller till they where at least 5 miles away."hey Danny, Why did you take me along? It's not like your dad can hurt me with something built to hold Soup,tea, and juice," Sam asked. "I thought maybe we could catch up while flying threw the night,"Danny answered, smiling. Sam smiled back."well I need new Pillows since I cried so much that they turned into pancakes,"Sam said, jokingly. Danny chuckled."well The Only thing that happened to me was a Talking mouse ate a hole in my 'room',"Danny said, jokingly as well. Sam laughed. _It was good to hear her laugh again_ Danny smiled. "Hey Danny!" Tuck's voice broke the "romantic" moment."Looks like the party-popper is home."Sam said, annoyed. Danny flew into Tuck's room. And Sam let go."I see you guys are adapting well," Tuck said."oh that was so funny I Forgot to laugh, Tucker."Sam said sarcastically."Well Excuse me," Tuck rolled his eyes. _It was good to be back. _Then a Far off Boom was heard. They stared out the window, a Very tinny mushroom cloud formed."should we be worried?" Sam asked."not unless it's a nuclear Explosion, Besides, that's at least 22 miles away," Tuck answered.

"uh.. Tuck, Do Nuclear Explosions have Green things coming out of them?" Danny asked, "No...." Was All Tuck said. In a matter of seconds, the town of over Run with Ghosts, every one ran in terror."Oh

Crap, Not this again..."Sam groaned. "Oh yes, this again,"

That's it for this chapter! How and why Did the Ghost Explosion happen. What will happen to Danny and his friends? Stay tuned. R&R And REVIEW people! I At least Want 1 comment. Please!


	4. the end?

Chapter 4

(maybe the last chapter)

* * *

a Rock Flew threw the window and landing on the over side of Tucker's room."What was that!?" Tuck asked in Surprise."Is it just me or are Ghost villains just getting lazier and Lazier every day. There Just throwing Rocks randomly,"Sam said, Annoyed on how lame the Ghost's attack strategy was. Soon more and more rocks started pelting the House, most of them Landing in Tucker's room. A rock flew threw the broken window and Smashed into a Lamp at the over side of the room."hey! My Grandparents Gave me that thing!"Tucker complained. The rocks started getting Bigger and where starting to smash the walls a Bit."Danny! Why are they Throwing Rocks at us!" Sam asked."Maybe there Trying to... Kill you!"Danny said."Well duh, We can Figure that,"Tuck said."ignore him. Danny what are we going to do? It's not going to be Long till they Run out of Rocks and Attack us Head on."Sam said."Don't worry guys, I have a idea," Danny said. Danny flew out of the House and flew 2 miles till he reach A exhausted Jake, who tried to follow Danny and Sam when they flew away. "Hey dad, Look. Ghosts," Danny said, Pointing to the group surrounding Tucker's house."GHOSTS!?" Jake Picked up his speed and ran to the group of ghost, forgetting about Danny. Jake pulled out a Wocky-talky like gadget and spoke into it:"Maddie, It's Jake, We have at least 9 alarm Ghost activity at... Danny's old friend's house. Over," Jake said. "Copy that, over,"Maddie said on the other line. When Danny returned back into Tucker's room, Half of the floor was covered with rocks."They have A LOT of rocks,"Tucker commented. "Don't worry guys, My Parents are on it," Danny said. "what happens if they lose or something?"Sam asked."Then it's pretty much game over,"Danny said with a shrug."Gee, Great plan,"Tucker said sarcastically."Hey, it's all I got," Then They Heard A blasting sound and a Screech. They Run to the window to see Danny's parents holding 2 blasters and the Fenton thermos.

"The calvary has arrived," Danny said. "eat Plasm, Ghost scum!" Jake and Maddie started firing at random ghosts and then Sucking them into the thermos. "should we help them? They Can't fight all thous ghosts at once,"Tuck said."don't worry, they can handle it,"Danny said. More blasting more sucking. Till a Loud beeping sound came from the thermos."What is it, Jake?"Maddie asked. Jake shuck the Fenton thermos for a minuet then said: "It's Full! Darn it! I knew I Should have Made 2 of these!"Jake said, Scolding himself for not making a second Thermos."This is a problem..."Sam said slowly. "Tuck, how Meany are there left?"Danny asked. Tuck counted on his fingers then said,:"at least 8, more or less,"He answered. "What are we going to do? We can't just Pull a second Thermos Right out of are pants!"Sam said."wait.. Tuck, can vacuums hold any thing made out of.. Whatever Ghosts are made of?"Danny asked."that a vacuum can hold Ectoplasm? I'm pretty sure they can," Tuck answered . "why do I have the feeling that we're going to impervious?"Sam said. Danny smirked."Tuck, go get a Vacuum cleaner from a closet or wherever you keep them. Sam And I Will go outside and wait for you. Got it?" "Got it!"

(outside)

"Okay, I got it!" Tuck ran out holding a Vacuum."how did you get out without your parent's seeing you?"Sam asked."that's Easy, There not home," He said, as if it was the stupidest Question ever. "there they are!"Said a random ghost. All the ghosts can charging at them."Ready tuck?"

"Ready,"

"okay, here they come,"

The ghost came closer and closer then,:"NOW!"

Tucker Turned on the vacuum. The ghosts where sucked into the Vacuum till all of them where gone.

"Wow, that was Easy!"Tucker said in amazement. "yeah, it was Easy," Danny agreed. Sam nodded.

(The Fenton's lab)

they Blew out all the ghosts out of the Thermos and the Vacuum and into the ghost portal."Well, that's all of them,"Danny said when they where done."not all of them," Jake said slowly. Danny starred at him. "what do you mean?" Danny asked. "Son, As much as we want you to stay with us, We think it would be best if you stayed in the Ghost Zone,"Maddie Explained. "Sorry Danny, We don't want you to be stuck here and see us Grow up and for you to stay the same age,"Sam said. Danny sighed."I guess your right.. But I Have one question. How did I Die and why can't I remember it?"Danny asked."That's 2 questions,"Tuck pointed out."Well Danny, You where killed in your sleep,"Maddie started."Someone snook in and Shot you in the Heart while you slept. We found your Dead Boy the Next morning," She finished. "wow, who did it?" Danny asked. "we don't know, But whoever that Did it Will pay!"Jake yelled."anyways.. It's been nice seeing you Danny, I'll really going to Miss you,"Sam said, half way to tears."Yeah, I'll Miss you too,"Danny said, rubbing the back of his head. "so.. do we kiss good-bye or something?"Sam asked, Blushing. "How about a Kiss good-bye," Danny said. Sam giggled. They got close to each other till they where a inch's distance away. Then there lips met. When they parted, SAM had tears in her eyes. "Good-bye Danny," Sam said. "Good-bye Sam," Danny went into the postal and it closed. Sam started crying and Tuck put a Hand on her shoulder."cheer up, He'll want you to be happy," Tuck comforted.

SAD! HAPPY! AND ROMANTIC! That's all for this Fict! I hoped you liked it! See you next time my Brain Farts up a Good Plot for a Story! R&R! Review! Drive carefully!

(THE END)


End file.
